


Forty Winks

by AVirtoMusae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cute, Fanart, Gen, In the innocent way, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Renly and Loras snuggling and sleeping together on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Winks

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working on chapters of stuff. Have a new fic for Meet the Family in the works as well as a new fic and the latest chapter of Starlight. Will post when I finish. =)
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
